unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Totem Tribe
[Based off Virtual Villagers, My Tribe and The Island: Castaway] After the engine on a cruise ship explodes, only six people remain. People ~''The original six'' *'Rex Canina', age 15, played by Kokori9 *'Charlie Nervei', age 17, played by Bethenyvsduncan *'Davis Durell', age 18, played by Xroshearts *'Olivia Castle', age 22, played by Izzynsierrafan12 *'Megan Hellenfer', age 20, played by Syle190 *'Zac Ange', age 12, played by Mrodd Skill Table Tribe Facts Population: 6 Resources: Achievements Collections Puzzles Day One The Beach Access to other areas: Beach Path ~''The six people wake up here. The beach is strangly quite.'' Rex: well that was horrifiying... Davis: You said it. Rex: just the whole explosion... Charlie: whoah huh where are we?? Rex: some random beach on some random island Davis: We better find food if we want to survive. Rex: just wait Charlie: *Looks about* huh where is everyone else? Rex: *points to three sleeping people* unconsious Olivia: *adjusts glasses, and pushes back her long hair* So...where are we? And we need food! We need shelter! We need to get out of here! Rex: just wait, we should get to know each other first Olivia: Sorry for freaking out. I'm just scared! Rex: it's okay ;) I'm Rex Olivia: Hey Rex. My name is Olivia. Gosh, is this really happening? Because I was playing a game like this a week ago called Visual Villagers! (Reference) Rex: this isn't a game.... Olivia: I meant as in it happened a bit like this being on an unknown island. I only wish this is a nightmare! Rex: mkay (gonna make the collections now ;)) Charlie: Please be a dream :( Rex: *pinches Charlie* Not a dream :3 Megan: o3o Why are we here? ( I know why, she doesn't) Rex: some random event happened that propelled us into this plotline, except this isn't a story it's real life (does that count as a 4th wall break?) Charlie: Great so what are we gonna do Rex: wait till they wake up *points at final person* Shaman: *appears* Well well well, who do we have here? A couple of misfit strangers to our island. Well how about I give you a challange. Directly east *points along beach* is a place you can stay, if you can find it. DAY END Beach Path Access to other areas: Beach, Camp ~''It's nice and sandy here.'' Charlie: Well err this is nice Rex: shaman guy is weird... Olivia: Is it normal to find the Shaman attractive? Rex: O.o You couldn't see his face, he has a mask on... OF COURSE IT'S WEIRD! Charlie: Olivia Rex has a point what u like the mysterious type Olivia: I mean his body. Rex: Which was almost completly covered... Olivia: I know. I just like the outline ;). Anyway's, when are we going to get some food? I'm starving! Rex: when we get to the camp I hope... I think this is where it's meant to be... DAY END Camp Access to other areas: Beach Path ~''You cannot see the camp, look for it in this area.'' Rex: hmmmm, where is it? Olivia: Argh! Why does the camp have to be hiding from us! Rex: hmmm... he said 'if we find it' I think we should look around Olivia: *peers behind a bush, but drops her glasses* Uh-oh. Where are you Rex? I need help quick! My glasses fell behind a bush! *rubs the ground in search for her glasses, but slips into a bush* Charile: *Helps Olivia up* Next time be careful ill help you out ok Rex: hey good job, you found the camp! *points to a hut and a firepit* andd there's a box here... Olivia: Good! *Attempts to locate the camp, but slips in the bushes* Can someone get my glasses!?! Rex: charlie you go open the box while I help Olivia *looks in the bushes* where are those glasses? Olivia: *starts to sob* Oh my god! We need to find them! Other wise my eyes will be disabled! Charlie: *Starts opening box* Rex: here they are! *gives them to Olivia* Olivia: Thank you! *puts them on and walks to camp* Charlie: *Finally opens it* Done Rex: *looks inside* it's food! and there's a fishing rod! Olivia: I am good at fishing... Charlie: Yes :) Food Rex: it's getting pretty later though... I suggest we go to sleep and decide what we'll do in the morning Olivia: Agreed Charlie: Got it.... *Mumbles* If i can DAY END Day Two The Beach Access to other areas: Beach Path ~''The beach is silent, except for the lapping of the waves. It is currently very easy to catch fish here.'' Olivia: *walks into the shore with a fishing rod* Well, here it goes! *swings line into the Ocean and waits* Rex: did you get any bait? Olivia: No. I couldn't find anything. I'm just hoping the fish get caught on the hook. Do you know where any is? Rex: Well You can get it from holes in the ground, but I found some in the box inside the box *hands Olivia some bait* there's only five bits, but you should be able to get enough fish with that Olivia: Why thank you Rex. *reels back in and applies bait* You're really helpful! *swings line out* Rex: your welcome :3 *heads back to camp then goes to the jungle path* Olivia: *waits and waits for a nibble* Fishy: *bites the hook* Olivia: Yes! *attempts to reel in her line with the fish* Charlie: Yes some food Olivia: *eventually reels in the fish and passes it to Charlie* Can you please take that back to camp? *applies some more bait* Charlie: Got it Fishy: *bites hook* Olivia: Yes! *reels in the fish* Well, I'm going to pack up now. I'll check the island out more *packs everything up and walks to camp* Beach Path Access to other areas: Beach, Camp ~''It's nice and sandy here.'' Camp Access to other areas: Beach Path, Jungle Path ~''The camp is here. A path leads into the jungle'' Rex: what i'm worried about is food and water. We need to find a source of water, or we'll die. And we need a steady supply of food becuase this amount won't last long. We also need a fire... Olivia: Is the ocean clear to fish in? Because I'm skilled at fishing! Rex: yeah, go ahead. I think we should get around fifty portions of food. And at least 15 portions of clear water. Davis: I'll stay here and you guys can bring the things and I can build shelters. Rex: what shelters? The hut is enough for now. Help me find firewood and water Davis: Soon there will be more people, but we can do that later. Charlie: hey you want some help? Zac: *Yawns* Rawr? Rex: *places bowls next to hut and heads back to river* Jungle Path Access to other areas: Camp, River ~''A path through the jungle. It's quite cool here.'' Rex: nice and cool <3 Charlie: Well theres a different atmosphere alright Rex: get some branches here... about 25 of them. *continues down the path* Charlie: OK *Starts collecting branches from a tree above him* Davis: *heads back to camp* River Access to other areas: Jungle Path ~''A slow flowing river lies here.'' Rex: a river <3... hey look some bowls... we could use them to transport the water... and to temporarily store it, but we'll need someway to store it indefinadly... *picks up a bowl* each bowl could store around 3 portions of water... hmmm and theres 6 bowls... *fills two bowls with water and heads back to camp* Megan: *Arrives* Water? This could suply water and baths. *turns back to camp*